The Northern Kingdom Chpt 1 through 6
by rmallane
Summary: It has taken me som time to come up with ideas for this story. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. I am still in the process of writing it.


Mallane

The Northern Kingdom

**By Bobby Mallane**

**Table of Contents:**

The Beginning 4 The Southern Kingdom 20 The Coven 23 The Secret Power 33 Magical Anarchy 49 Supernatural Skirmish 61**The Beginning**

High above the autumn sky, there hovered a young boy. Not just any young boy, but the Prince of Estonlatia, also known as the Northern Kingdom. His father is the King, and is also the High Mage of the Kingdom. Sameth, in time will inherit all of his father's powers, but was yet to learn to control them. He had been outside in the Palace garden when he was startled by a nosy servant. Without knowing how, Sameth just began to float and then quickly levitated about twenty-five feet in the air!

The servant had left immediately when this happened to bring back Sameth's father. Sameth had been hovering for over an hour when his father came walking behind the servant who was leading the way.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you would start to levitate! I was 15, just like you when I started. Here let me help you down." King Seth was a handsome man in his mid-thirties. He had smooth tan skin and soft black hair that just hung a little lower than his ears. Sameth resembled him in many ways. The king did a little hop into the air and soon was hovering next to Sameth, "You need to _see_ yourself floating down to the ground slowly and safely. Try to relax…feel your magic and try to manipulate it." King Seth slowly lowered himself to show Sameth how it was to be done.

It took almost ten minutes but Sameth made it to the ground. When her was only two feet from the ground, he relaxed a little too much and came plummeting to the earth, falling on his stomach.

"See, the key word there was _softly_. You will learn in time. While I'm here I should let you know that I scheduled your magic lesson with Jason tonight and I will soon be informing him about the new power you have gained." Seth began to walk away and then looked back," Don't forget to meet me for dinner in the dinning quarters, there are things to be discussed later."

Happy with his newly discovered power, Sameth decided to test it out just for fun this time. Jumping up like his father did, he only landed back down on the ground. He did this three more times, but on the last time he felt a strange tug in his stomach and, he began to float higher and higher. When he reached just about ten feet, he tried to lower himself. He was just slowly making his way to the ground when one of his friends, Taylor came up behind him and scared him.

Sameth went flying back up in the air about thirty feet and looked down to see whom it was. Taylor was looking up with a large smile on his face.

"That's not funny!" Sameth said, while beginning to laugh himself, seeing as he was having difficulty lowering himself this time, "Now come up here and help me!"

"I see you just acquired a new power, but I suppose I can help you." Taylor jumped into the air and grabbed onto the bottom of Sameth's ankles and pulled him down. When they reached the ground Sameth landed softly on his feet while Taylor was laughing again.

Taylor is also a son of a High Mage, but his father is the High Mage of the Army. His father takes care of the magic division of the army and Taylor is beginning to gain his father's powers as well. Already he has possession of premonition, physically orbing, orbing objects, telekinesis, astral projection, levitation, and his more recent one, empathy.

"Hey I was just on my way to get something to eat in the garden courtyard, do you want to come with me?" Taylor was beginning to walk away backwards while watching for Sameth's answer.

"Sure, lets orb it will be faster. Here grab on." Sameth walked closer to Taylor but Taylor just backed away with shock on his face.

"You know just as well as anyone that I ...that we can't orb in the kingdom! It's against the rules." Taylor backed away again.

"Its among the rules that we plan on changing, now let's go!" Sameth jumped at Taylor, vanishing in a cloud of blue and silver vapor.

Arriving at the garden courtyard as a cloud of silver and blue mist, Taylor and Sameth's bodies materialized. People around turned to see who it was and then whispered with shock to each other. There were gazes of amazement and distress upon people's faces. Sameth and Taylor acted as though there was no one looking at them and took a seat at the nearest table. Ready and waiting was a menu and two glasses, followed by a place setting with eating utensils. Both boys waved their hands over their glasses and muttered a few words. Each glass filled with different liquids. Taylor's was with water and Sameth's was with a cool apple cider.

"I have my magic lesson tonight, what about you?" Sameth took a large gulp of his cider.

"Yeah me too! You'll probably be learning to use your new powers. I wonder how he's going to do that." Taylor finished talking and signaled over a servant to bring them their lunch. "I'm going to have…the…steak I think."

"I'll have the same thing, and I'll take some potatoes too." The servant wrote down Sameth and Taylor's orders before leaving to go collect the food from the kitchen.

Walking up to the two boys, the head of the Council looked extremely mad, "Who do you think you are to just go around orbing and disobeying the rule YOU created!"

"I've thought it over and found it to be a very, very unnecessary rule. Take a seat so we can talk about it." Gesturing to the chair next to him, the Council leader shook her head and remained standing.

"You cannot go around changing the rules just as you please. I will need to present this to the council."

"Regardless of your decision I plan to inform the castle of its change at the dining hall tonight before I meet my father for dinner."

Raising an eyebrow the Council leader began to contradict him, "You will do no such-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? If what I have said is not done, I will be talking to my father to eliminate your entire group of Council members...and you know he will!

"Yes Sir." Forcing a smile she walked off back towards the castle and vanished from site as she herself orbed back to the Council members.

The servant came walking towards them from the small maze that led to the kitchen, holding a tray that was occupied by the order of food. The steak was steaming and the potatoes were piled high. A side of brown gravy sloped in its container as the servant walked closer.

The two boys scoffed down their food as it hit the table. The stake, tender and filling, melted when it hit their mouths. Finishing off their lunch with their drinks, the two boys made their way to the location of their magic lesson.

The bank of the river was damp and the small hut that sat next to it was bellowing smoke from its chimney. As the two boys walked up to the door, it opened to reveal a handsome middle-aged man with blond hair that had a sort of flip in the front.

"Good you're right on time. Come in and we shall start with our practical lessons." Moving out of the way Jason let the two pass into the cottage, "I have heard from you father, my prince, that you have gained your levitating powers, am I correct?"

"Yes you are!"

"Good then today we will do the same thing for you that we did for Taylor. Before we go, would either of you like a drink or something to eat?"

"No we already ate. We actually just came back from lunch." Taylor went towards the door and was soon followed by Sameth and Jason.

"I want you to levitate for me please, take your time and do not go any higher than ten feet for now. Taylor, would you do the same for me." As the boys did so Jason explained what they would be doing. " Taylor, you will be orbing some boulders at Sameth, and Sameth, you will be levitating and trying to move yourself out of the way of the boulders. I will not tolerate you telekinetically moving the boulders unless it is close to hitting you and you need to move it before you end up crushed on the ground! Now once you see the boulders, Taylor, begin hurling them at Sameth over the river."

Jason clapped his hands and five boulders that were just about twenty feet in diameter appeared. As the boulders appeared Taylor orbed one up high above his head and let it fall and then made it orb towards Sameth. As it came closer and closer to Sameth, he tried to move away from it and began to concentrate on all of his power. Nothing happened. Sameth threw his hands up and the boulder we flying back to Taylor.

"Are you crazy!" Taylor had just jumped out of the way in time before the boulder came crashing down upon him.

"Sorry, but if I wasn't pelted with it before I was able to control my new power, maybe I wouldn't have had to through the thing away from me!" Sameth began to laugh a little and then his gaze landed on Jason almost as a hint.

"The key to this day's lesson is to allow you to stretch the limits and overcome your new powers your Majesty! Now, Taylor do it again!" As Taylor went to throw another boulder, Sameth tried yet again, to move out of the way. This time he managed to shift himself to the right just a few inches, but not enough to avoid a boulder of that size. Sameth had just enough time to orb onto the ground next to Jason.

"Listen here, I'm going home now and don't try to stop me, I guarantee that by our next lesson I will be able to levitate however and wherever I want to. Goodbye. Taylor are you staying?"

"I have to stay. My dad will ki-"

"Fine, see you later." And with that said Sameth orbed out.

**The Southern Kingdom**

Sameth walked into the dinning quarters where his father sat reading a few important documents. Looking up, his face grew stern.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your magic lessons!" The king said, more than asked, putting his papers down.

"Yes, but Jason made Taylor throw boulders at me and then I had to dodge them. It was as if he thought I could work my new powers! I can't! I decided to leave." Sameth said this all in one breathe and then collapsed from tiredness on a nearby chair.

"Sameth! You should know better! I trust that you realize that you need to give in extra lesson hour's next time right?" Raising an eyebrow he held Sameth's gaze until he pulled away.

Suddenly he went ridged and his eyes clouded up. He was having a premonition.

_The dining quarters came into his view. He saw himself and his father speaking and then suddenly the large solid wood doors behind them came crashing inwards and a large cloud of dust covered the attacker. As the cloud of dust vanished the Prince and the King levitated high above the floor to see whom it was. Dyran stood still, fixated on the room searching for the sound of the voices he just heard. _

Sameth's eyes unclouded and he was thrust back into his chair. He ran over to his father and told him what he had just saw. Not two seconds after he was finished did the doors of the dinning quarters bust open.

King Seth grabbed onto Sameth's arm and then levitated high above the floor. Once they were up there, the King let go of Sameth allowing him to levitate on his own.

The dust began to clear and a large figure with dark hair and smooth skin stood in the doorway. He looked almost like he could be the brother of the King himself.

"What do you want Dyran? You should be locked up in the cell I made for you! How have you escaped?" King Seth moved closer to Dyran but stayed at his levitating height.

" I see you haven't changed a bit my old friend. I think I still owe my Queen your death!" Dyran jumped up into the air and levitated but only for a few seconds before he went crashing back down to the ground.

"Being stuck in that cell for quite a while can drain the magic out of anyone, _my dear friend_."

"Dad duck!" Sameth yelled and as his father obeyed he threw his hands out and the telekinetic force threw Dyran back against the wall, "Now, what were you saying about the death of my father?"

"I will- You little son of a-" Dyran started to run towards the end of the room closest to Sameth when King Seth held his hand out and forced what seemed to be none other than a ball of lighting out.

Dyran shook uncontrollably and then burst into a large ball of white fire.

"I will get you, I'll come back, don't worry about that!" Dyran had vanished out in his white cover.

"What the hell was that about?" Seth said looking over at his son.

"Why are you asking me? I only get premonitions, not an explanation of why!" Sameth said lowering himself trying not to fall hard on the ground like last time.

As Sameth landed smoothly on the ground he and his father walked over to the hall that leads to where they are located. Once they looked out they saw about two dozen guards and citizens that belong to the castle lying on the ground, either dead or hurt.

The two of them raised their hands simultaneously and focused on healing them as a group. Silver light glowed form each of the royals hands and filled the room. Each injured person was healed and back on their feet in no time at all. Unfortunately three of the kings own Guards were killed and unable to be brought back.

**The Coven**

The Queen of the Southern Kingdom was pacing across the floor. She had heard of the attack of Dyran. Being as she is an ally of King Seth, she is afraid that Dyran will come to attack her next.

"My Queen, I came as soon as I heard; what may I do to be of assistance?" The Armies magician was known for his wards and protection spells and was the first person on the Queens list for her own protection.

"I need you to go to the Northern Kingdom for me and find out why Dyran attacked the King and Prince, where he is now, and how he escaped.

"My pleasure!" And with that said he orbed out in a cover of red lights and appeared in the front of the Northern Kingdoms entrance.

* * *

The King was in his study along with the Kingdom advisors. They were all in deep conversation that had to deal with the recent attack.

"…the cell was secured against all magic stronger and weaker than mine. I can't understand how he got out of that cell!" King Seth spoke in a harsh whisper when the door to the study had opened. When he saw it was only Sameth he returned to his loud, angry tone.

"Sire, maybe he thought of a spell to bypass your powers?" The head of the Advisors, Lana, inquired.

"That is impossible. There is absolutely no spell that can bypass the spell that kept him locked in his cage! I made sure that all loopholes were covered…or so I thought they were anyways…"

"Dad, what if he was getting help outside of the castle? Can he do that? Was he strong enough to contact anyone like that?"

"He … I don't know, I thought of that when I made the spell to hold him. I never thought that he would be able to overcome it." Seth started to pace as if he was concentrating hard, "He could have gotten out if he used a word of power correctly. But I doubt that he would be able use it correctly. Even if he knew how, otherwise he could have killed us both way before and."

"I'm going to the Southern Kingdom, I think it's time we talk with the queen. I'll bring her back here ok?" Without waiting for an answer Sameth waved and orbed out it only took him about ten minutes to orb the entire way from the Northern Kingdom to the Southern Kingdom.

When he landed in the great hall in front of the thrown he found that the Queen was upon it. Bowing he lifted his head a small bit and told her of the escape and the reason why he as there.

"You see my Queen; my father would like me to orb you personally over to the Northern Kingdom. It takes less than ten minutes. Please, he really needs to speak personally with you and his advisors. If you wish I can wait while –"

"Let us leave now." She said cutting him off before he could finish.

"Of course, if you would just hold on to my arm, just like that and we are off." Seth orbed out looking pleased with himself.

As he entered the Northern Kingdom he realized instead of orbing in the Study right away he would orb into the grand hall and allow the Queen to prepare herself before facing his father.

Landing safely she thanked him and let go of his arm. Making her way to the mirror on the opposite side of the hall, she fixed her dress. It was a dark fuchsia with a sparkling silver tie around the middle. He skin was pale against her dark brown hair. Silver earrings that matched the sparkling of her tie around hung dangling on her ears. Three rings sparkled on each hand with different colored rubies in them. They were unnaturally shiny. Her dress fell almost low enough to over her shows, but if you looked while she was walking you could see a silver pair of heels. Standing straight she was about 5'4". She looked as if he was only 15, and indeed she was.

"My Queen if you are ready we must hurry, pressing matters need to be addressed." This time it was the kind himself who called for her from the middle of the grand stairs.

"Yes King Seth, I'm coming right now." She said with a greeting bow. Her face was filled with a larger smile as she passed Seth and gave him a little wave. Word in the both the Northern and Southern Kingdom was she fancied him.

"Right this way then, Rose, if I may." Said the king.

"You may, Seth, if I may." She said sarcastically with a smile towards Seth who laughed at his fathers' face. He looked a little shocked at the Queens' accidental sarcasm.

As the two higher ups walked towards the study, Seth followed behind. He noticed that neither of the two spoke to each other directly much and he thought he knew why.

Seth doesn't think that Rose is old or mature enough to take over the thrown that once belonged to her ill-fated mother.

Sameth however, thought she was just right, not just in her maturity but also her looks.

"I see you made it here safely, your highness." As the two followed by Sameth entered the Study, the Kings advisors bowed politely and waited for Rose and Sameth to be seated. "There is terrible magic brewing around that we do not have control of my Queen. We need to speak quickly in case anyone is listening.

To that, Seth waved his wand and mumbled a few words, "Not anymore, I put a magical blocker on the entire room, nothing can hear us, not even magically."

"You are learning fast in your magic studies, my prince."

"It was nothing...Really." He replied with a little blush as Rose looked over at him with amazement written on her face.

"I don't exactly have much of a magical talent. Maybe you could teach me how you did that later on." Rose smiled politely and when no one appeared to be looking she winked at Prince Seth.

"Back to our current problems then; this happens to be Dyran. He is a most powerful wizard. With him lose, after a while not even I would be able to defeat him alone. I think I know a way to stopping him," Before he went on, King Sameth looked around and waited until he was sure everyone was listening, "We need to make a coven. Not of just strong mages, but of all types. I have three others in mind besides me. My son, his friend Taylor, and Rose."

She looked over at him with awe, but went on to explain how she doesn't have any magical gifts.

"Not yet anyways. I can feel the magic within you. I am sure you will make a good addition. Actually, I have one more. I think that Lana will also make a good member of the Coven."

"I- Of Cou-I would be honored your majesty."

"Well then it's settled, the only thing now is to actually figure out how we can benefit from each other and make a plan. Sameth, I want you to go get Taylor and if his father gives him trouble say it is on my orders please. Queen Rose, a room has been prepared for you, Lana will you show you to it and if anyone needs me I will be here, alone." He gestured to all the participants in the room and they began to file out.

**The Secret Power**

The sun, bright and new, shown through Sameth's window on Monday morning due to the warm weather coming around. A servant was sent to wake him up so that he could bathe and dress early to meet Taylor for yet another Magic Lesson.

Sameth had been practicing some more of his levitation magic, when the servant knocked on his door.

"Enter!" Sameth said in a commanding voice.

"My Prince, you are awake. That's great, because your lesson is in just about an hour and a half. Your father would like you to accompany him and the Queen for breakfast as soon as possible." The Servant bowed and left when Sameth nodded his understanding.

Sameth lowered himself and grabbed a cloak seeing as it was a little chilly outside. With that in his hand a silvery-blue veil covered him and he orbed out.

"Taylor, what's up? Are you ready to try this again?" Taylor and Jason were already working on spells when Sameth came strolling in, " Hello Jason, how was your week? I think I've managed to control my levitation."

"Well that's good because I was hoping to work on that some more today. When ever your ready take the same position over the river there and Taylor will orb some rocks at you."

Before he finished his sentence Sameth was in place over the river and was watching his show Taylor where to place himself. Sameth positioned himself as if he was lying on an invisible couch.

"I see you can handle your powers well today! Lets check it out then." With that said Taylor chose the closets and largest rock almost twice the size of himself and orbed it straight at Sameth.

The boulder came almost a foot in front of his face and he moved at almost unseen speed towards the southern side of the river. Smiling smugly Sameth made a I-told-you-so face towards Taylor and then Jason who couldn't help but smirking at Taylor's stunned look.

"Um, I..look just because you blocked one doesn't mean that your good. It was probably just dumb luck!" Taylor raised both hands and at the same time orbed two of the larger boulders on the riverbank up towards Sameth.

Diving right and then left, Sameth turned around to see the boulders coming back down and held out his hands. Both hands grew hot as if they were touching tongues of fire. His eyes grew hot and burned as if he was held them open for to long of a period of time. Black sparkling fire appeared at first around his hands and then around the boulders. They both turned black and then white-hot and crumbled into clouds of powder. Looking at his hands in sudden surprise, Sameth forgot to tell Jason he had discovered this new power the day before he started to levitate.

"Um, Jason…It sort of slipped my mind. I kind of discovered this the day before I started to levitate. The only thing is that I don't remember my father having this power. Could it be something new? Like one of my own?"

"It very well could be. It's interesting though. Do you think you can try doing it again?" Jason was walking closer to the riverbank flagging Sameth to come down on the ground.

Lowering himself, Sameth shook his head. "I don't know how I did it! It just happened." He explained the fire hot feeling on his hands and eyes. " I was only going to move them. It wasn't like I did anything different from using my telekinesis. Do you think that if I try to concentrate on what it felt like I could do it again?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sameth focused himself and directed his magic to his hands while focusing on the nearest tree. He felt a tingling feeling in his hands and they lit up in black fire for a few seconds and then went out. When his focus dropped his eyes were bloodshot and tearing as much as you could possibly imagine. His hands felt scorched but looked perfectly normal.

" I have no idea what I just did but I did it…partially. I tried to mimic the feelings that I felt while it happened. It seemed that it worked pretty well. How long was I concentrating?" Sameth walked over to Jason and Taylor so he didn't need to yell from his position.

"You were there for about an hour. I guess you were so focused you couldn't tell." Taylor was amazed with Sameth's new power. " Are you sure your father can't do that?"

"I'm positive. I keep a sort of tab on the powers he has because I want to see what I have and how far I need to go until I'm just like him. This is definitely not one of his powers."

"There is a prophecy but I think it is best to see the castle seer first before I tell you."

With a silver and red flash Taylor and Sameth were orbing on their way to the seer. Arriving instantly after they left there magic class, the seer looked as if she were expecting them.

"Good day boys, I trust you are here for the prophecy at last." The seer motion for the two boys to sit by the fire that was boiling a potion that filled the air with a lavender odor.

"Boys, I hope you are ready for this because it is a tough burden to carry," She continued on when they both nodded their approval. " The prophecy stated that there would be a secret power that was able to control, destroy, corrupt, or even manipulate. This power is to become the strongest in the world. This power will conquer all the surrounding kingdoms and control all the North, South, East, and West Kingdoms. This power will reside in the least expected person…. This power will reside in Prince Sameth of the Northern Kingdom?"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded. " I think it does. But I'm not sure. I could show you it though if you have time because it may take me time to focus on it."

The seer nodded and positioned herself comfortably while Sameth did the same. He closed his eyes and found his center firstly. Next he focused on the hot burning feeling that over came his hands and then his eyes. Opening them he picked a target. A cup that held some water in it sat nearby. Focusing on the cup, Sameth's hands became engulfed in a shiny black cloud. Soon after the cup did as well. Focusing hard, the cup had risen from the table, and burst into flames. Before it fell to dust the cup appeared black and charred. Sameth let the power drift before he almost fainted. He caught himself just in time and then looked at the seer. He face was scared and in terror. She nodded and said, "That's what I saw when I gave the prophecy. Oh my prince you have a very high and long future. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Or bad things may come to happen. For now, you best go and work on controlling that. Try to see what else the secret power can do. Good day Prince, and Taylor for now I have other important business to attend to."

* * *

"King Seth, I have brought Lana and Queen Rose for you. Sameth is on his way I told the other servants to search for him and tell him and Taylor to be here immediately." A dark haired, brown eyed, tall servant relayed the news, bowed and then left the study while the King attended to his business. Not five minutes later did Taylor and Sameth come orbing in with looks of excitement and satisfaction on their faces. They still have yet to tell the king what they have learned from the Seer.

"Dad there is very important news me and Taylor have discovered. I would like to tell you all," Sameth gestured to all the recipients in the room, " But I think it is best that everyone sits first."

As the King looked at Sameth with questioningly he sat, and so did the other three members of the Royal Coven.

"Me and Taylor have just returned from the Justin's lesson, but before we cam we took a trip to the seer because it seems I acquire a special power that she had for told in a prophecy. This power… she calls it the Secret Power. I have started to use it today when realized one of the things it can do. Watch."

Sameth saw that everyone in the room, except Taylor, had a confused look on their face. Looking around, Sameth saw a staff standing against a nearby wall. He knew it wasn't a very valuable item, so he chose it for his target. Within five minutes Sameth had called up the power and engulfed the staff in it as well. It only took about a half a minute for the staff to char up and blacken and then fall to dust. Looking back at the members of the Royal Coven, Sameth saw they all had wondrous looks upon their faces. He believed that they were thinking exactly what he was thinking. _Now I can finally show everyone that I'm strong and more powerful than Dyran. But know that means extra magic practice and everything for me!_

"That is one of the most extraordinary talents I have ever seen. I'm sure that you can do much more with it than just that in time so you need to get to practice, but before that happens we need to all speak." The King walked over to where Sameth stood and Sameth took the kings seat. "Trouble is brewing from Dyran near the Western Kingdoms. My cousin sent me this message:

_Seth,_

_We need your help here its urgent. Dyran and destroying my strongest mages without a problem. We are trying all kinds of magic and tactics. Soon we will have no choice but to surrender. I would be most thankful if you sent me some help._

_May the God's stay on your side_

_John"_

"If you write back and tell him that we can be there in a week do you think that is long enough for me to figure out what ever else my power can do? I mean even if we go now, there is definitely a way to destroy him, but maybe not for good." Sameth said while trying to calculate how long it would take him to manage his new power. Looking up at the rest of the Coven, they seemed to agree.

"I think that before we set off I will need to back to my own kingdom for the time being for the reasons of getting someone to be in charge while we are gone. Sameth, can you take me back?" Queen Rose was on her feet and beginning to walk over to the door.

"Before anyone goes anywhere, remember not to spill a word about this Coven, even to the most trustworthy people you know." Seth was on his feet and walking towards the Queen to bid her farewell. Lana and Taylor were the only two left sitting and were at last dismissed from the meeting.

Sameth and the Queen proceeded to her room to gather her belongings that she had brought along with her. After bidding her final goodbyes, Queens Rose and Sameth vanished from the Great Hall entrance with a blinding flash of silver and blue light. The two appeared in the Queens personal quarters back in the Southern Castle. The room itself was as big as the throne room of any castle in the Kingdoms.

Curtains hung on a large bay window that over looked a mountain valley and stream. Green and blue sheets were tossed over the bed neatly. The bed itself was made up in a silky blue blanket with green pillows. Each pillow had a fair amount of gold sparkles on them.

The floors were a smooth white marble that caught the morning sunlight and filled the room with a warmth and crisp of early morning. Walls shined a bright white and portraits of many kings and queens that ruled the castle prior to Rose hung. A large mirror hung on the wall directly opposite her bed. Below the mirror was a large dresser filled with beautiful clothing. Three closets occupied the other three walls. They also held expensive garments from far away lands.

"Thank you for the ride, you are a very sweet person. To bad you don't have a lovely arranged marriage. That girl would be so lucky to have you." Rose dropped down onto her bed and just sat there looking at the Prince with loving eyes. Something about her, and what she just said made the princes hands sweat and his heart beat fast.

"Well, I'm sure if I did have an arranged marriage she would be nothing like you." Surprising himself with what just came out of his mouth, he quickly said his goodbye and orbed out.

**Magical Anarchy**

_I'm such a fool. She's a queen, and I'm a prince. I can never marry her, even if father would allow it… Although, it would be nice. _He thought to himself on the way to his own quarters the morning after the Queen had been brought back to the Southern Kingdom.

The whole rest of the week was planned out for Prince Sameth to learn to control his new power and fast. Seeing as Jason couldn't help him much with controlling this new found magic it was up to Sameth himself.

"Ok, so lets see… I can destroy things and that's about it. I wonder what else this thing can do." Sameth sat down on his bed and was thinking aloud to himself when he got an idea. He positioned himself in a comfortable way and called upon his power.

This time, instead of calling upon the burning sensation of this strange magic he only focused on the levitation of an item. Opening his own eyes, Sameth noticed his eyes and hands were radiating with a black and violet color that looked almost like gas clouds. Finding a book in his view, Sameth forced his power to influence the book. The book became cloaked in the same black violet colored light and lifted off of the table. Sameth moved his hand left to right, and then up and down. The book did the same as if it were a puppet.

Releasing his power, Sameth was satisfied with his new discover. Making a mental note about that he moved onto other types of magic.

Transfiguring is next on his list. Doing the same with his magic as before, he again shrouded the book with his powers, but instead of levitating it, he focused on making it change into something of a different appearance. Normally Sameth would just utter a few words and the object was changed but this method seemed a lot easier! The Prince could feel the power coursing through him and entering the object slowly changing it. The book first changed shape and then color and with a pop a brand new sword lay on Sameth's desk. _That was awesome,_ he thought.

Satisfied with his work, Sameth looked out the window. It was well past noon! He had been practicing for almost four hours! Of course he wasn't surprised but now he understood how much work it would take to be able to master this power in a week. Deciding he was hungry, Sameth orbed himself to the Taylor's room before departing for the Dinning Hall. The two boys were well aware of their heavy responsibilities, and neither of them really had time to talk but they decided that an hour out of one day wouldn't hurt the progress of the Royal Coven much.

Sameth explained what he accomplished and then told Taylor the news about how long it took. Taylor wasn't very surprised either to hear that, but he was a little upset about how much time Sameth had to learn to control it.

"Even if I don't control all of its aspects in time. I have an endless amount of this particular magic I've noticed. I never get tired when I'm performing these things, where as my regular magic tires me out after a while." Sameth said while he slowly began to eat the turkey, potatoes, carrots, and biscuit laid out in front of him. "Plus I can also heal and use all my other powers to, but in this particular type. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not a word you just said at the end processed." Taylor said while he also began to eat. "I think I know what you mean. Basically, using this new power you can substitute its magic for your regular magic."

"Exactly! But I just need to learn to call upon it faster than its been taking me. I think that I need to just go outside of the palace and practice away from everything that I ma be able to hurt or destroy if I get out of control."

"I'm coming with you. I'll help you to practice defending yourself and stuff like that." Taylor was finishing up his last piece of turkey and carrot before he gathered himself and told Sameth he would be right back. Orbing out, Taylor returned not five minutes later with three magic books. They were all written to help with defense.

"Lets start now seeing as we have a long time before dinner." Sameth said as he grabbed his friends' arm and put his hands on the top of the books. Within seconds he orbed himself out, reappearing inside the throne room where the king sat. Taylor was standing next to Sameth with the books held in his arms.

"Excuse me, but I just wanted to let you know me and Taylor are going to the forest outside of the Palace grounds to practice this new magic I have. I think it's best to be away from everyone in case I can control the power." Sameth walked up to his father and bowed before returning to his post next to Taylor.

"That's a great idea. Be sure to be back here for dinner, I need to discuss something with you concerning tomorrow." Noticing the look of worry on Sameth's face, Seth chuckled and said, "Don't fret; it's nothing to cause you to worry. Plus it's about time you get to practice! Now go, and consider that an order!"

With that as the final word, Sameth grabbed onto Taylor's arm and orbed them both to a clearing in the forest that lay just outside of the Palace grounds.

"So, where do we begin?" Sameth said turning to see that Taylor was already holding a boulder above his head and as Sameth stopped talking it came hurling towards him.

Without thinking, Sameth held up his hands and a violet shield speckled with black was constructed in front of him. The shield, although looking paper thin, sent the boulder back towards Taylor at double the speed.

"The element of surprise was a good start don't you think?" Taylor was laughing as he dodged the boulder only seconds ago. "Have you ever done that shield thingy before?"

"Not that I can remember. I can't even manage a solid shield like that with my normal powers. This means that I can probably shield the whole castle from anything if I concentrated hard enough."

That thing was amazing. It felt as if a new stronger force inside of me trusted something evil, which meant me pain, away. I think it's time I stopped underestimating these powers. Maybe I can make that shield without just hoping it will appear."

Waiting for Taylor's nod of approval, Sameth sat down about ten feet in front of Taylor and began to concentrate on sending his magic to his outstretched right hand. Forcing as much as he could, a large ball of violet and black began to swirl in a circle. He positioned his hand to face Taylor and the shield grew slowly, but surly. In just under five minutes a shield that was five times Sameth's height, and ten times his width was places out in front of him. Concentrating hard his focused on letting his hand go and leaving the shield in place. Slowly removing his hand, the shield flickered but held, though it reduced to just more than half its size.

Sameth began to concentrate on using his mind to hold the shield and to take control of the closest object to him. He saw a broken tree trunk that lay idle on the ground. While focusing to move it towards Taylor, Sameth lost control of his shield for a minute and it lessened. Regaining it again, Sameth flung the tree trunk towards Taylor who easily blocked it.  
"That was wicked cool! Let me try it again. But this time once I get the shield up through something at me and I'm going to use my other powers to deflect it back towards you." Sameth stood and the shield began to falter and then it flickered out.

This time Sameth called upon his powers a lot quicker. Within seconds he had his shield up and his hands both free to do as they willed. Taylor noticed this miraculous achievement and orbed the tree trunk hat was thrust at him earlier back towards Sameth.

Sameth concentrated on the tree trunk. His eyes became shrouded in black violet color. Slowly his whole body was covered with a bubble of black and violet flames. Vapor spread out from his fingertips and attached over the oncoming tree trunk. With a flick of his fingers he threw it into the open clearing. It hit the ground and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces of bark. Coming back to his senses, the vapor and black violet fire disappeared. The only thing standing was the shield. With another flick of his fingers, Sameth brought the shield down. Nothing of any magic remained.

Taylor had a horrifying look upon his face. "That was astonishing and chilling all at the same time." He explained to Sameth what it looked like. When they were done speaking Taylor and Sameth gathered the books nearby. "I think you are all set with mastering your powers. These books are no need to you. We should go back to your father and tell him we can leave as soon as possible."

The King was in his study when the two boys came walking through the door. Triumphant looks were set on both of their faces. "I think we are ready to go. I seem to have all the control over my powers as I need, and currently as much as I want, to be frank with you." Sameth said while he and Taylor took a seat on the nearest sofa. "In will go get the Queen tomorrow night and we can set off the day after. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine, but there is something that I want to talk to you about alone. Taylor if you please. I'll have Sameth get you when we are done. Thanks a lot." Seth said as Taylor walked out signaling that he understood.

**Supernatural Skirmish**

There has always been an air of mystery about Sameth's father and now was the time that Sameth would finally find out why. In a way it was a good thing.

"I know about how Queen Rose likes you and all and I need to tell you know so that we can discuss this with her. There was an arranged marriage put into place long ago before her mother was sickened with that incurable illness. Queen Rose was supposed to marry you and together you would rule both the Northern and Southern Kingdoms when her mother and I passed on. It is important for you to know that she does not know of this and she will be informed and will non-the-less have a say in this matter because after all she now is the queen. You however do not. If she chooses that she will still accept to marry you I will not hear a word about it and the ceremony will be put into effect as soon as this skirmish between myself and Dyran has finally ended. Do you understand?"

"I completely understand and I do not have a single word to day other than, why didn't you tell me before." Sameth replied, both excited and furious.

"You were too young to be given such a burden when we decided this to happen. I believe that you are old enough now and she as well to understand that this decision was made for the good of the kingdoms and for the happiness of you both. I see how you look at her. Do you think I don't know about that little incident in her quarter when your mouth got the better of you and you just couldn't help yourself?" The King stood from his chair and was pacing towards Sameth.

"You will be the one to notify her of this news and if she does not understand fully, or believe you for that matter I will speak to her further. I feel that it is best for you to speak to her because you are on such a level that only you would not be so blunt about it as I would."

"I think I can handle that… uh when did you want me to tell her again?" Sameth questioned.

"Most definitely soon but not until you feel that the time is right because I don't want her getting all up in arms while we are at the Western Kingdom with Dyran there.

"Gotcha."

"Lets just keep this between you and me until you notify her because I don't want everyone in the kingdom to start to get all happy and ready for a royal celebration until we are certain that it will really happen. Now go to your room and get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day. We need to prepare for the battle that we are about to get ourselves into."

With that said, Sameth left the study, and made his way to his quarters. Thoughts of marriage kept seeping into his mind. Now he had something real to fight for and to keep himself alive for. Something to come back home to look forward to. Something that he really wanted.

* * *

Morning came quick and Sameth was awaken by a servant who was sent from his father.

"My prince, please get up it is early morning and preparing must be done. You Highness has called for you to meet him and some others in the Royal study at once." With that said the servant left and Sameth rose from bed, ready for the eventful day that was ahead of him.

Sameth dressed up in a his regular outfit. A white shirt with a pair of blue denim pants and a blue cloak to match.

He grabbed his staff to make himself appear a little more important and made his way out his room and turned right towards the grand staircase and down to the hall where his father and the rest of the Coven was waiting, all except Rose that was.

"Okay, so when should I leave to go get Queen Rose?" Sameth asked looking around at the group.

"I think it will be sufficient if you leave at once. Tell her we are ready and that we need her to complete the circle. I also think that it is best if you have the discussion with her that we spoke about earlier so that she will be prepared even though it goes against what I had told you earlier.

With that said, Sameth orbed out of the room and was on his way to the queens palace to meet her at once. It was important that he reach her as soon as possible and without fail.

Once he landed in the

15


End file.
